


Контрапост любви

by maricon_lanero



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hospitals, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needles, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: «Джонатану не очень-то нравилось говорить о Робин. Не потому, что он имел что-то против нее — просто когда они говорили о Робин, у Стива на лице воцарялось абсолютное обожание».Или: Стив считает, что наркотики и побои не причина для медицинского осмотра, у Робин докторская степень по сердитым взглядам, а Джонатан местами думает слишком много и другими местами - наоборот.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Контрапост любви

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/gifts).
  * A translation of [the opposite of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853872) by [birthdaycandles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdaycandles/pseuds/birthdaycandles). 



> Переведено для команды [WTF Stranger Things 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660989)  
> Бета: [TylerAsDurden](https://shizofreny.diary.ru/)
> 
> даще с любовью.

Судя по всему, ребра у Джонатана были сломаны.

Но, если честно, болели не столько они, сколько спина, в которую на скорости примерно три тысячи километров в час врезался металлический стул. Вся в синяках, как сказал им с мамой врач, пока они разглядывали рентгеновские снимки, но к счастью не сломана. А вот ребра — да, что было хорошо видно на снимках; Джонатан уже раздумывал о том, как бы использовать их в следующем фотопроекте. Ему прописали не перетруждаться, контролировать дыхание, чтобы не заработать воспаление легких, и регулярно прикладывать к поврежденным участкам лед. Были и хорошие новости: врач отпустил его домой, правда при этом уж слишком энергично хлопнул по плечу, будто это не Джонатан пришел в больницу с обширными гематомами и весь избитый.

Но домой он пока пойти не мог: Нэнси все еще ждала приема, и ее младший брат, в гораздо худшем состоянии, чем она, тоже до сих пор не попал к врачу. Джонатан едва двигая ногами выполз из смотровой с пакетом льда и уселся рядом с Нэнси на уже знакомый пластиковый стул. Может, больницам стоило бы задуматься о том, чтобы закупить для приемных покоев кресла поудобнее? Бред какой-то.

— Ну, что сказали? — спросила Нэнси, полностью развернувшись к нему.

— Ребра сломаны, — он махнул куда-то в район своей груди, — но только два. Остальное все в ушибах. Чудесным образом обошлось без сотрясения.

— Слава богу, — она тут же бросилась его обнимать. За сегодня они уже раз десять успели обняться — но он, разумеется, тоже обнял ее, потому что когда твоя девушка расстроена, ты игнорируешь слепящую боль в ребрах (ведь это твоя девушка, и она расстроена). Выпрямившись, он успел заметить, как она бросила взгляд куда-то ему за плечо и, выждав ради приличия десять секунд, как ни в чем не бывало обернулся.

Робин, с которой он когда-то давно ходил на геометрию, сверлила их обоих взглядом. Тогда, на уроках, она себя так не вела — им двоим где-то в самом начале занятий даже поручили совместный проект, и они неплохо поладили. С геометрией у нее все было в полнейшем порядке. Но сейчас она смотрела на них, за неимением лучшего слова, сердито, и когда Джонатан встретился с ней глазами, даже не вздрогнула. Мало того, взгляд ее стал еще тяжелее — и Джонатан отвернулся.

Все тело болело, а мысли, как и всегда после стычек с монстрами, лихорадочно кружились и путались в голове. Самые ужасные прокручивались снова и снова, и он никак не мог этому помешать. (Его пальцы у Эл в ноге; полное слез прощание с матерью, возможно, последнее; Билли Харгроув, прущий на Нэнси, чьи пули оставляют лишь трещины на лобовом стекле.) Он еще раз прокрутил в голове имена, чтобы убедиться, что все в безопасности, все в полном порядке. А потом для верности решил сделать это снова.

Нэнси сидела рядом. У нее тоже все болело (ей прилично досталось), но разговаривала она связно и вела себя адекватно. Майк подле нее огрызался всякий раз, как она толкала его, вырывая из непреходящей полудремы. Они с Эл держались за руки, но сама Эл большей частью находилась у Хоппера на коленях; тот аккуратно отводил волосы от ее лица и убаюкивающе покачивал, отвлекая от боли в зашитой ране на ноге. Напротив сидела мама, обняв одной рукой Макс, слишком уставшую, чтобы плакать, а другой — Уилла, который заснул, уткнувшись ей в плечо. Минут десять назад в смотровую отправился Лукас вместе с родителями и Эрикой, и еще пятью минутами ранее за Дастином пришла мать и забрала домой, несмотря на его протесты и мольбы остаться со Стивом. Пересилив себя, Джонатан посмотрел на Стива, на Робин рядом — и с некоторым облегчением понял, что сердитые взгляды закончились.

Она сидела, прислонившись к Стиву. И если у нее на левой щеке красовалась бледно-желтая гематома, то у него под запекшейся кровью и синяками лица было не видно совсем. Джонатан подумал: пора бы уже и привыкнуть к тому, что Стива периодически избивают, но пока не получалось. На этот раз все выглядело гораздо страшнее: невероятно, почему Стива до сих пор не вызвали к врачу? С расстояния в пару шагов Джонатан видел, с каким усилием вздымалась и опускалась его грудь, как неконтролируемо его трясло. Тут и правда было холодно, а Стив щеголял в своем рабочем костюме (легкой футболке и шортах), но все же. Джонатан надеялся, его вызовут следующим, пусть ему самому и придется задержаться.

Наблюдая за Стивом и Робин, он ощутил себя так, будто влез во что-то личное. До этого Джонатан не видел, чтобы они общались, и никогда бы не подумал о них, как о паре, хотя бы из-за социального статуса и прочей дребедени. Но сейчас они сидели будто слившись в одно: Робин положила голову ему на плечо, а он прижался щекой к ее волосам, и хотя для этого им пришлось хитро извернуться, они крепко держались за руки и тихонько переговаривались. Джонатан знал, что не стоит подслушивать.

Но все равно стал. Может, хоть так он узнает причину ее неприязни.

— Саксофон, — произнес Стив. Ну, Джонатану показалось, что он произнес это — но что за бессмыслица?

— Не-а, — ответила Робин.

— Вот черт. Флейта?

— Уже было.

— Дерьмо. Скрипка?

— Это марширующий оркестр, а не симфонический, придурок.

Стив рассмеялся, нарушив мерное тихое гудение автоматов с едой, стоявших неподалеку, и едва слышимое бормотание сотрудниц больницы, отвечавших на звонки за стойкой регистрации. В тоскливом сумраке помещения его смех прозвучал как-то чуждо.

— Не разбираюсь я в чертовых инструментах, видимо.

— Определенно не разбираешься, — хихикнула Робин.

Хорошее настроение шло вразрез с тем, как они выглядели. Джонатан так и не узнал, что с ними произошло (что-то связанное с русскими?), но удовольствие точно было не из приятных. И пусть рано или поздно их легкомысленная веселость сойдет на нет, Джонатан все равно осознал, что завидует. Все остальные тут барахтались по уши в ужасе, а Стив с Робин просто игнорировали бушующую стихию, поддерживая друг друга на плаву.

Они точно встречались — иначе и быть не могло. Сидели, взявшись за руки, ее голова на его плече — да и те недовольные взгляды Робин на бывшую Стива. «И это отлично, — стал убеждать себя Джонатан, — хоть какой-то проблеск в этом беспросветном кошмаре». Стив заслуживал счастья — ну и Робин тоже, пожалуй. В конце концов, она заработала им девяносто семь баллов на том проекте по геометрии.

Но, по какой-то причине, чем дольше он на них смотрел, тем несуразнее себя чувствовал. Поэтому и решил отвернуться.

Вместо того он взглянул на маму с Уиллом. Чудо, что сегодняшний день семья Байерсов пережила без потерь. Джонатан собирался вдоволь насладиться этим чудом: он наблюдал, как мерно дышал его младший брат, которому в кои-то веки под конец не требовался медицинский осмотр, и как мама, без сомнения наслаждаясь тем же, большим пальцем поглаживала его по плечу. Но, даже не отрывая от них глаз, он все равно не мог не слушать Стива с Робин. Это не раздражало: их разговор шелестел тихонько на фоне, как домашний проигрыватель перед сном. 

— Гобой — это же инструмент, так?

— Это инструмент, но не мой.

— Ладно, я еще не сдаюсь. Пойду схожу за водой, тебе...

И тут раздался внезапный резкий звук падения, выдернувший Джонатана из его дремотного состояния, будто соскочившая с пластинки игла. Уилл тоже дернулся, просыпаясь, и Джонатан повернулся к Стиву, который безуспешно пытался подняться с пола, опираясь на подгибающиеся руки. Со стоном скорее раздраженным, чем болезненным, он снова попытался привстать на локтях — и смог благодаря Робин, которая поддержала за спину. На этом его силы видимо истощились и, не став пробовать дальше, он снова застонал — на этот раз даже скорее захныкал. Джонатан поднялся на ноги.

— Отдохни, парень, не пытайся встать, — непривычно мягко произнес Хоппер, а потом своим обычным тоном обратился к сотрудникам больницы, начавшим собираться вокруг: — Вы что, черт вас побери, не могли пораньше принять парня с разбитым в кровь лицом?

— Я в порядке, — настойчиво отозвался Стив, и Робин неверяще хмыкнула. Джонатан хмыкнул точно так же, только про себя. Одной рукой она обнимала Стива за плечи, так что теоретически он мог бы опереться на нее. Но он, упрямец, не унимался и продолжал попытки сесть как следует.

— Перестань, — приказал Хоппер, и одновременно с ним мама ласково попросила:

— Стив, золотко, просто отдыхай, — она протянула руку, чтобы убрать ему со лба волосы, и Стив отдернулся.

Тут Джонатан четко осознал, что он лишь бестолково топчется на месте. Робин, девушка Стива, помогала ему не упасть снова. Хоппер с мамой, ответственные взрослые, рычали на медперсонал, уделяя повышенное внимание каждому синяку. Ну а Джонатан, не отдавая себе отчета, подошел к Стиву и теперь просто стоял у того в ногах, беспомощно на него глядя.

— Я чувствую себя отлично, — продолжал твердить Стив, умоляя Хоппера и маму прислушаться. — Я в порядке, правда, в полном. Просто ногу засидел — у меня все хорошо.

— Эй, слушай, не переживай, — Робин развернула и приподняла его лицо, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Я останусь с тобой, хорошо? Я не позволю, чтобы что-то случилось. Пусть только попробуют отколоть хоть одну шуточку из арсенала русских, и я опять в них плюну.

Джонатан не знал, о чем она, но от ее слов Стив слабо улыбнулся — а это уже хорошо. Спустя пару секунд улыбка сползла с его лица, уступив место страху. Когда медсестра попыталась взять его за руку, он вырвался.

— Вы слишком остро на все реагируете, — сердито выдохнул Стив, — как я и сказал, не нужно пропускать меня вперед. Да и вообще осматривать не нужно — со мной такое уже бывало, я в порядке и сам о себе позабочусь.

— Погоди-ка, — вклинился Хоппер между болтовней медсестер и тихими перекрывающими друг друга увещеваниями мамы и Робин. — Ты что, сам попросился быть последним?

— Да ведь я в порядке! Ну, я же занимаюсь спортом!

— А что, вас на баскетболе тоже накачивают наркотой и вырубают? — пробормотала Робин.

— Что?

— Господи боже.

— Роб! — Стив вяло пихнул ее. — Я как раз собирался об этом рассказать!

— Нет, не собирался, — и, не дав Стиву и шанса пискнуть, Хоппер крепко взял его за плечи и поднял на ноги. Тому пришлось опереться на Хоппера, потому что иначе оставалось упасть на пол. Но тут Робин быстро подскочила к нему, встав рядом, и Стив склонился к ней, вцепившись пальцами в ее форменную майку. Джонатан не мог понять, почему он сам все еще стоял тут.

— Родители? — спросила медсестра, и Хоппер с мамой покачали головами. Она окинула взглядом помещение: небольшую толпу, сгрудившуюся вокруг Стива, горстку детей и Нэнси, вытянувшихся на стульях, чтобы лучше слышать — и цокнула языком. — С ним может пойти кто-то один.

— Робин, — не раздумывая произнес Стив уверенным голосом.

— Кроме подружки, — из-за линз очков она окинула их неприязненным взглядом. Стив непонимающе на нее посмотрел, а Робин разъяренно прищурилась.

— Мы не...

— Я пойду, — вызвался Джонатан, не успев все как следует обдумать. Стив, похоже, вообще удивился его присутствию, а Робин начала буравить уже знакомым сердитым взглядом, только на этот раз выкрученным до максимума — Джонатан и не думал, что ей такое под силу. Да к черту: в идеальном мире со Стивом пошел бы тот, с кем он чувствовал бы себя защищенным, но их жизни были далеки от идеала, особенно в такие ночи. Когда приходилось разбираться с какой-то новой «херней»; получать еще одно напоминание, что они все смертны; иметь дело с очередным чужаком, пытавшимся самоутвердиться за счет своих дурацких правил. Джонатан знал, что этому не стоит сопротивляться: в такие ночи они все были безнадежно прокляты — и до тех пор, пока не вставало солнце, вселенная стабильно играла против всех собравшихся. А у Стива тем временем тряслись ноги. — Серьезно, я пойду с тобой. Знаю, я не Робин, но если таковы правила, давай просто побыстрее со всем этим разберемся.

— Каков герой, — проворчала Робин.

— Я думаю, идея неплоха, — вставила мама, и Джонатана накрыло нестерпимым желанием глянуть на Робин самодовольно, как бы говоря: «выкуси» — будто мама снова объявила его победителем в их с Уиллом борьбе за пульт от телевизора. Желание это он подавил.

— Без обид, но никто из вас даже не знает, что произошло, — умоляюще произнесла Робин, закончив свою игру в гляделки. На лице у нее отражались страх и отчаяние, и Джонатан внезапно почувствовал себя мелочным мудаком. Она ведь просто боялась. Девочка с огромным синяком на щеке, сегодня она близко познакомилась сразу и с монстрами, и со злобными русскими. А еще она была права: Джонатан и правда понятия не имел, что с ними случилось. Как и все остальные присутствующие, вообще-то. Пожалуй, она заслужила право на гневные взгляды и еще на то, чтобы отправиться в ту палату вместе со Стивом. 

Если бы не вмешалось проклятье. Джонатан стал потихоньку продвигаться ближе, осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть бездомного кота.

— Я понимаю, — согласился он. — Хреново — я все понимаю. Именно ты и должна бы с ним пойти.

— Как бы я жила без твоего одобрения, — выплюнула Робин.

— Роб, — Стив снова оперся о Хоппера, а в голосе его появились нотки усталости. — Он не надменничает — просто, ну, хочет помочь. Все хорошо.

Робин посмотрела на Стива, а Стив посмотрел на нее: они оба выглядели несчастными. Похоже, общение у них проходило телепатически, потому что они так и стояли в тишине, не отрывая друг от друга глаз. Хоппер переступил с одной ноги на другую и тоже использовал телепатию на маме, чтобы, скорее всего, пожаловаться на «этих детей».

— Херня какая-то, — наконец заявила Робин и жестом подозвала Джонатана. После неловких манипуляций они сумели переместить руку Стива с ее плеч на его; на форме у Робин все еще видны были смятые участки, где Стив сжимал и комкал ткань. Рука у Джонатана на плечах ощущалась чужеродно: слишком горячей и жилистой. И вот посреди всего этого ему, чей план сработал, стало неловко от того, что все, включая маму — включая Нэнси — глядели на них, пока он обнимал Стива за талию.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещал Стив Робин и они оба притворились, будто голос у него не дрожал. — И угадаю название этого инструмента.

— Я дам тебе подсказку: это не тромбон.

— Вот и хорошо. Тромбон? Гадость какая.

Робин бросила на Джонатана последний непонятный взгляд, а потом медсестра взяла ситуацию в свои руки и повела их: за дверь и дальше по коридору, который он уже видел. Стив шел вцепившись в его рубашку.

Может, стоило сказать что-то утешительное. Стив очевидно был не в лучшем расположении духа — скорее всего, потому, что после побоев его трясло и, кажется, поднялась температура. Уж слишком он был горячий, и Джонатан не понимал, почему. Он осознавал, что заменил, по сути, девчонку Стива, как в свое время заменил Стива в качестве парня Нэнси — так что, если честно, почти сразу же засомневался в своем решении. Пожалуй, его Стив сейчас хотел видеть меньше всего на свете.

— Спасибо, чувак, — внезапно произнес Стив устало, но искренне. — Прости, что украл тебя у Нэнси. И что разбудил Уилла.

— Уилл в принципе чутко спит, — часть про Нэнси он решил вообще игнорировать, потому что даже ступать не хотел на это минное поле. По той же причине, когда весь последний месяц Уилл таскал его в торговый центр, он избегал заходить в «Scoops Ahoy». По правде говоря, он просто в целом избегал Стива. Его страшило, что настанет момент, когда они встретятся взглядами и оба мысленно примут тот факт, что между ними теперь навсегда пролегла черта, имя которой Нэнси.

И это хреново, потому Джонатан больше не ненавидел Стива. Когда-то — определенно, но сейчас Стив входил в тесный круг тех, кто знал правду. Его высокомерие, раньше плещущее через край, теперь совершенно истощилось и сменилось на необъяснимую потребность присматривать за Уиллом и остальными. Джонатан вполне мог представить их друзьями — себя и Стива. Но для Стива Нэнси была целым миром, и Джонатан до сих пор помнил Хэллоуинскую вечеринку в доме Кэрол Коннуэй: как в свете горящих на крыльце ламп поблескивали у Стива глаза, как он выжал из себя какую-то причину для ухода и попросил отвезти Нэнси домой. И как ошеломлен был Джонатан, увидев его слезы. Чертов Стив Харрингтон плакал. Джонатан так и продолжал вертеть эту мысль в голове, накрывая Нэнси одеялом и отводя ей от лица волосы.

Как бы ни были прокляты такие ночи, как сегодня, благодаря им Джонатан мог увидеться со Стивом без этого чувства всеобъемлющей неловкости. Даже если это значило, что сейчас ему приходилось помогать Стиву устроиться на столе для осмотра, а после стоять рядом и предоставлять какую-никакую эмоциональную поддержку — даже если так, Джонатан был согласен. Критичная ситуация не избавляла от вообще всей неловкости, но позволяла сфокусироваться на чем-то другом, кроме их общей драмы.

Джонатана отправили посидеть на крутящийся стул, — точную копию того, который впечатали ему в позвоночник незадолго до этого, — где он наблюдал за тем, как споро крутилась вокруг Стива, проверяя основные жизненные показатели, медсестра. Стив сидел с отсутствующим выражением на лице, будто его и вовсе не было в этой комнате, но сжав кулаки. И когда медсестра потянулась куда-то в район его головы, он резко шарахнулся — удивительно, как только не упал со стола.

— Эй, все в порядке, — Джонатан осторожно положил руку на его плечо, обрадовавшись, что ее не стряхнули. — Она просто...

— Хотела измерить температуру, — вставила медсестра.

— Она просто хотела измерить температуру.

Спустя пару мгновений Стив неловко рассмеялся, пытаясь скрыть тревожность, и бросил медсестре обворожительную улыбку. Было хорошо видно, как он вошел в образ крутого собранного Короля Стива — будто спортивную куртку накинул. Вот только куртка оказалась не по размеру: он так и не разжал кулаки.

— Вы тут наверное кучу дурацких шуток слышали, — сказал Стив медсестре, пока та вставляла ему в ухо термометр, и сжал пальцы еще сильнее. Он взглянул на Джонатана. — Типа, не трудитесь проверять, я и так знаю, что горяч.

— Как-то ты это подозрительно быстро выдал, — заметил Джонатан.

— Дай мне больше времени, и я смогу лучше.

Тут раздался электронный писк термометра и прервал их шуточную болтовню; Стив, начавший потихоньку расслабляться, вернулся к прежнему состоянию, но у Джонатана уже появилась новая идея. Стива надо было чем-то занять. Очевидно, по какой-то причине он чувствовал себя некомфортно: может, у него страх врачей или больниц (довольно распространенные фобии), но разве он вел себя так же в прошлом году? Как бы там ни было, Джонатану следовало его отвлечь — а это он мог.

— Тридцать восемь и пять, с этим точно надо что-то делать, — отметила медсестра и записала себе в блокнот.

— Робин вроде ничего такая, — начал Джонатан, и Стив посмотрел на него.

— Она клевая. Она типа самый клевый человек из всех, что я встречал.

Ничего себе. Что-то подсказывало, что сейчас Стив давал честную оценку, а не драматично преувеличивал, будучи ослепленным любовью. А он необычайно быстро оправился от потери Нэнси. В памяти у Джонатана сразу всплыли события последних дней: от постоянных перебранок и потери стажировки до «Оливера Твиста». На какую-то долю секунды Джонатан, кажется, понял, как Стиву удалось так быстро вернуться в строй. А потом очнулся и вспомнил, что Нэнси Уилер сейчас сидела в приемном покое, рядом с пустующим стулом и ждала его. Нэнси — его девушка.

— Это офигенно, чувак.

— Она говорит на четырех языках, — торопливо добавил Стив, пока медсестра цепляла ему рукав тонометра. — И выучила она их все типа супер быстро. Серьезно, она справилась с русским за день или два. 

— Да, она вроде в клубе французского языка? Я снимал их для выпускного альбома.

— Ты наверняка тонну фоток сделал с Робин. Она еще в клубе соккера, в оркестре, театре и, не знаю, может еще занимается смешанными единоборствами или чем-то таким. Теперь я вроде как жалею, что не ходил на выступления. Мне всегда казалось, это унылая попса какая-то, но Робин и правда очень смешно шутит.

План по отвлечению, кажется, работал. На руке сжимался рукав тонометра, а костяшки Стива теперь белели от напряжения лишь тогда, когда он стискивал мячик для снятия стресса. Он все равно был натянут как струна, но теперь в меньшей степени: сидел уже не на самом краешке стола, а посередине, устроившись поудобнее. Надо было и дальше продолжать в том же духе: задавать вопросы о Робин, пока все это не закончится. Так будет лучше для Стива.

Но Джонатану не очень-то нравилось говорить о Робин. Не потому, что он имел что-то против нее — просто когда они говорили о Робин, у Стива на лице воцарялось абсолютное обожание. И с этим не было никаких проблем — это наоборот было круто. Джонатан активно избегал его месяцами, потому что он чувствовал себя, как ему казалось, виноватым перед Стивом, которого их отношения с Нэнси делали глубоко несчастным. А теперь тот очевидно был счастлив, так что — вопрос решен? Теперь-то они все могли сосуществовать в мире и покое. Стив с Робин. Джонатан с Нэнси.

Только вот это его выражение казалось чужим, не свойственным Стиву. Никогда прежде он не видел Стива таким — и, что еще хуже, никогда прежде он не видел и такой Нэнси.

— И что, ради нее ты бы вытерпел целого Шекспира? — заставил себя выдавить Джонатан. — Да это настоящая любовь.

Обожание сменилось чем-то иным: Стив свел брови и склонил голову набок, прямо как в тогда в приемном покое. В замешательстве.

— Мы не встречаемся, — уточнил Стив. — Я и правда ее люблю, но мы не вместе. Она точно не заинтересована во мне, а я сначала решил, что заинтересован в ней, но сейчас я просто думаю, что, господи — прозвучит жалко — но, думаю, я просто очень хотел с кем-то подружиться. Знаешь, вроде как это легко спутать, особенно когда у вас тут конец света, а ты не очень умный.

Джонатан бросил на медсестру тревожный взгляд: та увлеченно наполняла пакет физраствором и не обратила внимание на фразу о конце света — ну, или просто не подумала, что это о том, как еще два часа назад по Хокинсу бегал огромный монстр. Стив только что случайно нарушил соглашение о неразглашении, но Джонатан списал все на температуру тридцать восемь и пять плюс возможную травму головы.

— Ты не тупой, — заверил он, — любой бы запутался.

— Точно! Честно, в детстве ты вроде как читаешь «Плейбой», в двенадцать впервые целуешься, но никто не рассказывает, как понять, что ты и правда влюбился. Никто не говорит, что любовь бывает разная. И что любить можно разных людей, — Стив вздохнул и откинул голову. Похоже, это было больно, потому что он скривился и снова сел ровно. — Как тебе такой Шекспир, а?

Джонатан тихо засмеялся. В детстве он не читал «Плейбой» и поцеловался впервые не в двенадцать, но все равно понимал Стива. Родители научили Джонатана, что любовь — это не данность, даже если поначалу двое и уверены в обратном. Мама говорила, надо найти такого человека, с которым будет хорошо в любой день недели: солнечный или дождливый, осенний или летний. Да вот только в солнечный день сложновато представить, что случится в дождливый. А потом уже слишком поздно: и стоишь ты под дождем без зонта, промокший насквозь — как дурак, который забыл посмотреть прогноз погоды. Осенью тебя будут слушать, и кивать, и поглаживать тыльную сторону ладони — но вот летом покачают головой, закатят глаза и назовут Оливером Твистом.

А о том, что любовь бывает разная, он узнал от Уилла, который всю начальную и среднюю школу больше говорил о Майке Уилере, чем о любой девчонке. Может, это Стив и имел в виду?

— В общем, так, золотко, — медсестра подкатила тележку; пакет с физраствором она прицепила к металлической стойке, что стояла рядом. Стив взглянул на нее с легким замешательством, а потом перевел взгляд обратно на медсестру. — Сначала нужно разобраться с жаром и обезвоживанием — а уж потом можно и швы накладывать.

— Ладно, — Стив либо успел капитально успокоиться, либо все еще не понимал, о чем она.

— Сейчас поставим тебе капельницу и будем надеяться, что...

В ту же секунду, как она взяла иглу, стало понятно, что Стив и правда не понимал, о чем речь. Он снова резко съехал на край стола и категорично замотал головой. Это его решительное несогласие подкреплялось непрерывным скандированием слова «нет».

— Стив, все хорошо.

— К черту. Никаких иголок.

— Это действительно необходимо? Мы можем обойтись без этого? — спросил у медсестры Джонатан.

— Полицейский сказал, что он выблевал все, что съел за последние двадцать четыре часа. И один раз уже потерял сознание. 

— Э, я потерял не сознание, — встрял Стив, — а равновесие. Есть разница.

— Это необходимо, — проигнорировала Стива медсестра.

У Стива глаза заблестели прямо как тогда, на крыльце у дома Кэрол под светом ламп. Вот черт.

— Джонатан, правда. Я не могу. Не после того, что было сегодня, я просто, я — не могу.

Джонатан подкатился ближе, пока металлический стул не ударился о стол, и Стив тут же на автомате потянулся к нему трясущейся рукой. Джонатан позволил ухватиться за свое плечо и проигнорировал, как его пальцы впились в свежий синяк.

— Все будет хорошо, честно. Поболит с две секунды, а потом ты даже не почувствуешь, ладно? Уиллу в прошлом году постоянно делали уколы.

— Ага, но то Уилл. Просто неубиваемый ребенок.

— Ничего не случится. Тебе станет лучше, а не хуже.

— Да, но это же долбаная игла, Джонатан.

Выходит, у Стива была неожиданная фобия. Но это же бред какой-то! В старших классах Джонатану пришлось несколько раз фотографировать Стива, и почти каждое его фото он потом ненавидел, потому что Стив выходил идеально на любом: даже потный на тренировке по баскетболу или смертельно скучающий на лекции по воздержанию. Но одно фото Джонатан запомнил особенно — на нем Стив выглядел просто неприлично хорошо, по-настоящему потрясающе.

День донора в их десятом классе. Событие было достаточно грандиозным, чтобы удостоиться заметки в школьной газете, и Джонатана отправили поснимать в толпу нервно ожидающих своей очереди одноклассников, уже пожалевших, что подписались на это. Он сфотографировал Стива, потому что тот единственный сидел спокойно. Снимок получился прекрасным, как обычно. Стив, наклонив голову, смеялся над чем-то вместе с врачом: на лице широкая улыбка, волосы зачесаны назад и видно, как блестят глаза. Тогда ему совершенно не мешала игла, воткнутая в руку. А сейчас он трясся, дышал быстро-быстро и отчаянно цеплялся за Джонатана.

Что-то произошло с тех пор, отчего он стал бояться. И если бы Джонатану предложили угадать, он бы поставил на то, что это случилось сегодня. Из-за тех русских.

— Вот, ты просто, — Джонатан мягко отвел его руку от своего плеча и подал ладонь, — держись за меня.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Стив и схватился за протянутую руку. Пальцы у него были влажные, а хватка такая сильная, что Джонатан почти чувствовал, как гнутся кости. Но несмотря на дискомфорт, желудок все равно ухнул вниз, будто Джонатан на карусели в мертвую петлю попал. Медсестра взяла в руки иглу, и Стив отвернулся, вжавшись лбом ему в плечо, и крепко зажмурился.

— Все будет хорошо.

«Любовь бывает разная. Любить можно разных людей».

— Эй, я знаю, что так нечестно, — непринужденно начал Джонатан, будто и не было никакой иглы, — но я знаю, на каком инструменте играет Робин.

— Да? — голос у Стива был далеко не такой твердый, как обычно, и приглушенный из-за того, как он сидел уткнувшись Джонатану в рубашку.

— Да. Как ты и сказал, я часто ее фотографировал. Название начинается с «к». 

— «К»? Не знаю, эм, кастаньеты?

— Не-а, но, черт возьми, очень неплохой вариант, — тот сжал пальцы с такой силой, что уже, пожалуй, мог бы сломать ему пару костей, но тут медсестра наконец занялась его рукой и нашла вену. Джонатан продолжил: — Ну давай, ты же не сдашься после одной попытки. Начинается на «к», заканчивается на «т».

— Кот.

— Еще одна невероятная догадка, но нет.

Джонатан пытался не показывать этого, но напряжение Стива передалось и ему. И когда медсестра аккуратно ввела иглу, он и сам почти задержал дыхание. Стив еще сильнее вжался в него лицом, задевая волосами подбородок и согревая лбом шею. А затем в одночасье расслабился, осознав, что все позади. Дыхание пришло в норму, и он медленно и осторожно отстранился, смаргивая внезапно яркий свет и глядя на иглу капельницы, торчащую из руки.

— Кларнет, — сказал он все еще полузадушенно, но уже не таким дрожащим голосом.

— Правильно.

Джонатан прикинул, что до того, как Стиву наложат швы и сделают рентген, пройдет около часа, а потом все начнется заново. Надо бы придумать новую игру в угадайку для швов — такую, позаковыристее. Но сейчас Стив лежал на столе, стараясь не смотреть на руку, и не сжимал кулаки до белых костяшек. До конца он еще не успокоился, и каждый раз, как в комнату заглядывала медсестра, дергался и бледнел — но сейчас все же было лучше, чем раньше.

Спустя двадцать минут вялотекущего разговора и мерно капающей капельницы он все еще держал Джонатана за руку. Его, казалось, устраивало смотреть только на Джонатана — кроме той пары минут, когда в палату заглянул Хоппер и поинтересовался, как дела, вежливо проигнорировав их сцепленные ладони. В следующий раз Стив отвел от него взгляд, когда с зевком потер глаза не подключенной к капельнице рукой.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь тут поспать, да? — заметил Джонатан. — В больнице вроде как положено отдыхать.

— А ты не заскучаешь без моих вдохновляющих речей?

— Определенно заскучаю и тоже скорее всего засну. Ничего страшного.

Стив рассмеялся и послушно откинулся назад. Закрыв глаза, он задел ресницами вспухшую кожу, но, наверное, слишком слабо, чтобы причинить боль.

— Разбуди меня, если они принесут еще одну чертову иглу, — пробормотал Стив. Он лежал лицом к Джонатану, постепенно расслабляясь и засыпая, и все еще держался за его руку. Вполне вероятно, это его последняя возможность хорошенько отоспаться. Потому как потом, без больничных анестетиков, его ждет боль от свежих швов, и синяков, и черт знает чего еще. 

Джонатана после таких событий по три недели кряду мучили кошмары. Иногда проклятие накрывало его и днем, и ночью, растягивалось на месяцы, пока не начинало казаться, будто все крутится вокруг этих чертовых монстров, помешанных на близких ему людях.

Но сегодня он уже не был уверен, что все пойдет по обычному сценарию. Может, кошмары уйдут раньше. Может, монстры не станут занимать все мысли, заставляя просыпаться посреди ночи и в приступе паранойи хвататься за первое, что под руку попадется.

Ведь Стив Харрингтон держал его за руку. А это означало, что проклятье слабело.


End file.
